


It's not your fault

by Shiraru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Okay guysssMAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR CHAPTERS 2 3 and 4 OF NDRV3 read at your own riskAngie and Ryouma comfort a sad GontaNot really graphic, but how their (ryouma and Angies) dead bodies were found are described





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first written story I've done for ndrv3 (I've drawn comics and posted them on my Instagram though) and everyone should know that my ot3 is Angie, Gonta, and Ryouma! Ever since they were revealed I was like Holy Fucking Shit they are perfect for each other.  
> Also please excuse any ooc stuff, I tried my best to write them but I only had the Japanese version of the game to go off of and I can barely read Japanese (I can only read kanji) so what Gonta says might be off a little

Gonta sat on the ground idly. He felt empty. He was dead and presumed that he was waiting in the afterlife. He didnt do it. It was an accident. It wasnt his fault. He screamed such things during the trial, but all the evidence pointed to him. His dark olive green hair, drenched in sweat. His face was stained with tears. He repated to himself under his breath “Gonta didnt do it. It was a glitch. Gonta didnt mean to do it. Gonta didnt want to do it” he felt tears run down his cheeks as his glasses began to fog up. 

Gonta sat alone, his cries muffled by his hands. He heard bouncy footsteps behind him, and felt someone kneel down next to him. He didnt look up, but he swallowed back his tears. He has pulled into an embrace, and he heard a familiar voice.

“Dont worry” The voice said, his head was lifted up to face Angies face. She lightly touched his nose “Be happy!!” Gonta’s eyes widened as Angie smiled and giggled. An image flashed in his mind. The deceased body of Angie Yonaga curled up on the floor. Blood spilling from her neck forming a pool under her. He slowly lifted his arms around Angie. He again heard softer footsteps and a small rattle of a chain. 

Ryouma set his hand on Gonta’s back, and began gently rubbing him. Gonta turned to look at Ryouma. Another image flashed in his mind. The unconscious body of Ryouma Hoshi floating in the fish tank and soon thereafter being eaten in front of everyone who gathered to watch the magic show. The two stayed silent as they stared at each other. 

Ryouma softly started “...Im not the best with words, but we are here now”. He awkwardly joined in on the hug. Gonta began softly mumbling to himself “You guys believe me right”

Ryouma’s soft but strong voice reassured him “Its not your fault”

Angie lifted her arms up and her cheerful voice rang aloud “We saw everything!” It was just a glitch in the Matrix!” Gonta couldnt hold it in anymore. He began to cry loudly as he pulled Ryouma and Angie closer to him. He shouted “It wasnt my fault” he howled. “I was set up” he weeped louder. “Ouma is the culprit not me!” the face that Ouma made before his execution was haunting. A face that belonged in a creepy story told to make child and adults fear for their lives.

Angie brought her forehead to meet Gonta’s. A few tears streamed down her face as she smiled. “We all believe you! You wouldnt hurt a fly, and thats a fact.” 

“Dont cry Gonta” Ryouma’s voice began to crack, his face feeling hot. “Youre *hic* stronger than this”

“Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry” he mumbled. Gonta’s glasses slipped off his face and landed in his lap. Angie and Ryouma comforted Gonta by patting his back and whispering to calm him down. The afterlife might not be so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways!! Yea!! I hope y'all like this!! I'm writing another fic as I type!! It will have the entire ndrv3 cast so stay tuned!!  
> Also! What do you guys think the after life is like? I wanted to do that death theatre thing like in dr3 side despair, but then I remembered that ndrv3 does not have any thing to do with hopes peak academy (spoiler alert It kinda does)


End file.
